You Promised
by FairyTitanPowerpuff4699
Summary: First hurt/comfort, and it's gonna be mostly Greens. So, the boys come back to Townsville after three years and Butch has an important question for Buttercup, but what happens when he meets a woman talking softly to a locket and crying at The Park? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Oneshot.


Hi! It's Fairy! I was reading a really sad story earlier for Reading Enrichment (It's a class.) and I got extremely sad, just like WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! That was me making crying noises, 'cause that's how sad it was. So, it inspired this story. First time doing a hurt/comfort, so lay off on the flames. May not be very sad though. This story, unlike my others, does not intertwine with my other stories. So kinda AU, but not really. Oneshot, mainly Greens.

Yours-Not-Quite-Truly,

Fairy

* * *

*Narrator isn't doing this story due to being an extremely emotional male*

The RowdyRuff Boys (now 20 years old) walked into the City of Townsville. Nothing had changed, except for the lack of crime. The boys were extremely confused by that. They walked through town, eventually settling on visiting the PowerPuff Girls to annoy the crap out of them. The boys were excited to see the women they loved once more, but nothing could prepare them for what followed such a seemingly innocent visit.

Butch frowned when he realized that he needed his brothers to help him find the house. His brothers had gone off before him since he decided he wanted to walk around first. He frowned again at the fact that there was nobody else out. He suddenly spotted a fedora wearing female. At least, the person's anatomy looked female. He walked over and sat on the bench beside her. She must not have heard him, for she kept staring at the silver ivy embellished locket in her hands. "You promised." the woman said softly to the locket as tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, the woman burst out sobbing. "You promised!" the woman managed to choke out between her sobs in a tone of voice that cried despair. Her shoulders heaved as she cried violently and she shook her head, as if trying to deny that the person apparently broke their promise. Butch stared at the woman in shock, surprised at her sudden outburst of tears. He immediately grew curious as to what had driven the woman to tears so quickly and wondered who promised who about what.

He scooted closer to the woman and put his hand on her shoulder in a meant-to-be comforting gesture. The woman looked up, surprised that someone was next to her. She looked down at her lap and did her best to dry her tears. She looked to be ashamed of herself for letting on about how weak she was at the moment. "What the hell got you so down?" Butch questioned her, mainly out of concern. She refused to meet his eyes, but nonetheless explained what caused her sudden sadness.

"One day, the Professor, father and creator of the PowerPuff Girls, left on a business trip. He-" the woman had to take in a deep breath to steady herself. "He promised the girls that he would be back in three days time. He promised. With that he kissed each of their foreheads, got into his car, and left." the woman finished. Butch was about to thank her and leave...

But she continued. "Three days passed." and with that Butch sat down again. "The girls rushed out of the house and waited for their father's car to come into view so they could fly up to him and accompany him home. So that they could hug him when he stepped out of his car and they could be reunited as a family once more. But he didn't come. The girls waited, and waited, and waited. But he didn't come. They spent the entire day sitting on the front steps of their house, eager looks on their bright and happy faces, but they never saw that car come into view. They went to bed, convinced that their father would definitely come the very next day, and they could make cookies. They waited that entire day. He wasn't there again. They waited. Days passed, months, years. He never came. All the girls were really affected by this. They think he abandoned them. Blossom hardly ever talks, Bubbles hasn't smiled since, and Buttercup." the woman paused to sigh with sadness. Butch took her hand in his. She curled her fingers around his. BUtch was going to tell her she didn't have to continue, but yet again she continued with the depressing story, with much more difficulty this time.

"Buttercup was the most heartbroken out of all of them. The only broken heart that never healed. She never smiled, never laughed, and never talked to anyone besides her sisters. She doesn't play sports anymore, and doesn't enjoy beating up criminals anymore. She spends most of her time crying over pictures of the Professor and whispering to herself, the most common one being "You promised.". She doesn't need to fight bad guys anyways. One look at the pure sadness behind those eyes, and you'd stop doing everything, too. The worst part is knowing that you can't heal that broken heart. That you can't help the sad little girl that you just know she feels like." she said.

The woman sighed again, on the verge of tears. Butch hugged her, but he felt a gnawing curiosity at the back of his head. The woman continued to sob into his chest. Before Butch could ask the question that had been bothering him ever so much, the woman pulled her head up and kissed him. The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds. Butch found himself about to kiss her back, but suddenly remembered Buttercup, the one he came her to find, and felt burning guilt.

Butch gently pushed the woman away, with a whisper of "I can't.". The woman stared at him for a few seconds, drying her tears. "Why not?" she asked. "'Cause there's someone else." Butch answered the mystery woman, a picture of his Cupcake coming to mind. "Her name's Buttercup. I came here to ask her somethin'." Butch continued, pulling a small dark green box out of his back pocket. The woman stared at it for a few seconds before saying something. "I do." the woman said very suddenly.

Butch stared at the woman as the gnawing curiosity came back, this time along with suspicion. "How did you know all the things that happened to the PowerPuff Girls?" Butch asked her slowly. The woman looked up at him, and he was met with those emerald green orbs that he could never forget, not in a million years.

The woman clicked her tongue in mock disapproval. "Butch, Butch, Butch. Still not good with recognizing people, now are we." the woman said as she took off her fedora, revealing the woman who hasn't smiled or laughed for three years. The woman smiled oddly, like she had forgotten how. Butch thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen nonetheless, and embraced the woman in a passionate kiss. For he had found what he had been searching for all the years, and he was never going to give her up ever again...

His Cupcake.


End file.
